1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to temperature control technology, and more particularly to a computing device and a method for controlling a temperature of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Computing devices may include a central processing unit (CPU), an electric fan located on the CPU, a memory device, or other components, which usually generate a lot of heat while working. Overheating of a computing device (e.g., a computer) may lead to data loss or even damage to the computing device. Currently, temperature sensors and electric fans are coupled to the CPU for heat dispersion of the computing device. The temperature sensors measure the temperature of the computing device, while the electric fans are controlled to run at different rotational speeds. However, although the rotational speed of the electronic fans is increased, the heat dispersion of computing device is not improved and the electric fans may make more noise.